Drunken Decisions
by Rabs009
Summary: After a wild night of reuniting, Cody and Squib get married in their drunken states. What now? Squody.
1. Chapter 1

**All disclaimers apply to this story.**

…**-.-…**

Cody strolled through the streets of Montreal leisurely. After spending 3 years in Paris, it felt great to be back. After Cascadia, she had gone to Paris to visit her mother but ended up staying there. She got the job as a head journalist/photographer for a magazine and also worked part time as a model after the insistence of a modelling agency that she had been writing about. She had it all: fame, beauty, money, status . . . but then again, she felt like she had nothing. She missed her friends, her dad; she missed Montreal.

All her friends had become famous by staying in Canada. Tanis was a famous tennis star and had gotten engaged to a top player and was currently living with him in Sherbrooke. Adena was also a famous tennis star while Cameron took over his dad's business and they were dating. And Squib . . . he had recently won Wimbledon and that's all she knew. She never really had much contact with him after leaving for Paris.

Right now, she was standing in the entrance of a club. Tonight, she'd live a little and have loads of fun. Tomorrow, she'd go meet her friends and get on with life.

Making her way through the throng of people was tough; it was so crowded. She finally arrived at the back which was the bar. Immediately, some guy came and asked her to dance with him and she said yes. After half an hour of dancing with different guys, she came back to the bar, exhausted.

"Dance with me?" someone asked behind her.

She turned around to say no but did a double take. "Squib!"

He looked shocked too. "Cody?

They stood staring at each other until both said simultaneously, "what are you doing here?" They laughed together.

"It's been so long since I last saw you," Cody said after.

"You just had to go to France too, didn't you?" he smiled slightly when she said nothing. "Well this calls for a celebration! Two vodkas on the rocks," he said to the barman and then gave one to Cody. "To our reunion!" he clinked his glass with hers.

"Cheers!" and they both downed the alcohol.

…**-.-…**

"Urgh," Cody groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head hurt a lot but she was smiling for some reason. Maybe it was the silky sheets or maybe it was the- wait, she didn't have silky sheets . . .

Her hand collided with something solid as she was stretching.

"Ow!" cried the lump beside her.

This woke her up completely. "AHH!" she screamed. She also realized that she was totally nude and pulled the sheets tightly around herself to cover as much a possible.

A blond head came out of the sheets. "My head," he groaned.

"Squib!" Cody shouted surprised just like she had the night before.

"Cody?" Squib asked also surprised like the night before.

"What happened last night?" Cody asked hurriedly.

"I don't remember."

"I don't either."

Squib scratched his head as he sat up and at that moment, he and Cody both saw that he was also naked. Quickly, he pulled the sheet up and Cody turned her head away, blushing.

"I think we . . ." he started.

"I think so too . . ." Cody finished for him, still blushing. She wounded the sheet around herself and stepped away from the bed. "I think I'll shower now." She looked around and saw her clothes in different places of the room and bent to pick them up.

"Cody?" Squib suddenly said.

She looked up.

"When did you get married?"

"I'm not married."

"Then what's that ring?"

She looked at the ring finger of her left hand. Surely enough, there was a beautiful gold wedding there. She looked back at Squib, horrified. "Squib, when did _you_ get married?"

"I'm not-" he suddenly checked his left hand and saw a matching band on his ring finger. His face copied Cody's horrified look.

"The building in front of the club was a wedding chapel," Cody suddenly remembered out loud.

"And we got married there . . ." Squib said what they both were thinking.

…**-.-…**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, the newlyweds were on their way to the marriage chapel where they probably got married the night before

An hour later, the newlyweds were on their way to the marriage chapel where they probably got married the night before. They were walking hand in hand but just for appearance. Even though they had been a couple before, they found the situation awkward now because it wasn't just dating anymore; it was marriage.

They found out during their checkout that last night they had stumbled into the hotel, screaming that they had just gotten married and demanded a honeymoon suite.The hotel had happily obliged. After all, who would dare refuse Gary Furlong the Wimbledon Winner?

The morning had passed by quietly with both of them just in their thoughts. The silence was finally broken by Squib right before they entered the chapel.

"So . . . are we going to do this?"

"Yes," she answered determinedly.

"And then?"

"We'll see where it goes from there." She was going to walk in when he caught her arm.

"No," he said, his face set. "We are going to decide this right now. I want to try this whole thing out even if it was an accident."

"But Squib, it wasn't an accident; it was a mistake. We're too young to be married. We still have our lives ahead of us, our careers."

"Are you single?"

The randomness of the question caught her off guard. "What?"

"Are. You. Single? Do you have a boyfriend or a fiancé?"

"No, neither."

"Then we're fine. Seriously Codes," he hadn't called her that for years. "This is just going to be normal, like dating." He knew he was pleading but whatever. He had lost her once; he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Marriages can't work without love, Squib."

"I never stopped loving you but do you love me?"

She stared at him, wide-eyed. She couldn't believe he had just confessed his love for her again. Instead of saying something back, she pulled her arm back and went inside.

Squib stood standing for a minute before going inside. Cody was talking to an old man when he got to them.

"- so what about pictures?" she was asking. She didn't even look when he stood beside her.

"I think we might have a few of those." He started looking through a drawer from the desk in front of him. "Yes, here they are." He passed her a few photos. "As for your marriage licence, it will be mailed to you in a few days."

"Thank you," Squib said trying to act involved. He put his arm around Cody's waist and steered her towards the door.

"Congratulations on your impending nuptials!" the man called from behind them.

When they were outside once again, Cody spoke. "Fine, I'll give this a try." Squib smiled. "But if it doesn't work out, then we will end it, okay?"

"okay." He was so happy, he kissed her. A flash went off in the background causing them to break apart.

A man with a camera was running away from them. Confused, they began walking only to stop again at Cody's gasp.

"What?" Squib asked, startled.

She pointed to a newspaper stand and individual photos of themselves stared back at them under the headline UNEXPECTED ELPOEMENT!

They hurried over and started reading the article.

_Yesterday, sources say that Wimbledon winner Gary "Squib" Furlong was at a hotel, asking for a honeymoon suite for himself and his new wife, Cody Furlong nee Myers. Yes, he eloped last night. No one even knew that he was dating her. It was entirely secret._

_Cody attended Cascadia Tennis Academy with Furlong. She was a journalist and photographer not to mention a part time model in Paris France which is where she resided for the past three years. It seems as though she only back to Montreal to get married._

_Nothing else is known as of yet but we will find out soon enough. _

Cody was horrified for the second time that day. "How did they find out so soon?"

"The hotel people must have told them." Squib said, equally horrified.

"Hey," the news stand person suddenly said. "Aren't you Gary Furlong? You are! And you and her" he pointed at Cody "are on the front page today! Can I have your autograph?"

He got out a pen and a pad of paper but it was too late. The couple was already gone.

…**-.-…**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Adena!"

"Coming, Honey!"

"You do this every time I have an important meeting! And why isn't breakfast ready yet?"

"If you wanted brekfast so badly, you should have helped me our with it instead of running around like a wild creature! Stop stressing already."

"Forget it, just give me my coffee and where the hell is that paper!"

"Calm down, Cameron. Getting stressed isn't going to help you much at that important meeting of yours." She grabbed his arm and led him to the dining table where she sat him down. "Don't worry about the meeting, alright? It'll go fine," she said reassuringly while giving him his coffee.

Cameron had just taken a sip of his coffee when he opened the paper and started choking.

"Cameron! What's wrong?" she asked thumping his back.

His coughing died down but the shocked expression on his face was still there. Adena followed his gaze to the open newspaper. Her own eyes widened in shock.

"Oh My God . . ."

…**-.-…**

"Where are we going?" Squib asked as he looked at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"My hotel," Cody said shortly.

Squib followed her into The Holiday Inn, up the stairs and into her room.

"You've already got your things now just let me pick up mines. Then we should go to my Dad's place. He'll have a heart attack when he learns of this . . ." she said as she cleared out her whole room and bathroom into a suitcase.

"Didn't he just have one?" Squib asked as he watched her.

"Exactly. Partly the reason I came here too." She sat down on the bed let out an exhausted sigh.

"I don't think our 'elopement' is exactly heart attack news. I mean, he does know me and all."

"Squib, this is so not the time for trying to lighten the mood with your comments. This is serious!" she snapped.

"Okay, chill. I'm with you, alright. It can't be that hard," he said confidently.

"We're going to have to tell your parents too."

"Again, not that hard," he said. Except this time, he wasn't so confident.

…**-.-…**

"Are you ready?"

"For the last time, Cody, I'm ready!" Squib shouted, frustrated.

"Alright." She took in a deep breath. "Alright." She knocked on the door softly.

"As if he'll hear that," Squib said with a snort. He purposely started banging his fist on the door.

"Stop it!" Cody whispered for some reason. "He might be sleeping! We'll just disturb him and that's real-"

"Stop trying to find excuses, Codes. We're doing this today no matter what."

At that moment, the door swung open to reveal Dr. Myers, smiling.

"Hello! I've been expecting you two," he said cheerily.

Nodding mutely, they entered the house.

"Long time no see, eh Cody? You look just like you did when you left," Hartley said whilst hugging his daughter.

"Thanks, Dad."

"And Squib," he said, now leading them to the drawing room. "You've been doing well in your games, haven't you? You're all over the sports news."

"Yeah . . ."

"And the two of you together! That definitely caught me off guard!"

"See, Dad, it was all so rushed that I – we didn't really get to-" Cody started but was cut off.

Hartley Myers held up a hand to get his daughter to stop taking. "It's ok, Cody. I understand. I'm a psychologist; I think I can understand."

"So you're okay with this?" Squib asked.

"I couldn't be happier, and it saved me a lot of expenses too," he said sincerely.

"Thank you, dad. You have no idea how much better you have made me feel." Cody had tears in her eyes as she leaned over to hug him.

Squib could only watch in awe. It was really amazing how well Cody got along with her Dad. He only wished telling his parents would be this easy.

…**-.-…**

Cody sat on Squib's – now hers too- bed, wringing her hands in worry. They were at Squib's house – now hers as well – and she had just finished unpacking her stuff Squib was on the phone at the moment, talking to his parents. From what she could hear, it wasn't going too well.

"I was NOT irresponsible!" she heard Squib shout from the hall. Then there was a bit of silence followed but Squib shouting, "FINE!"

He stormed into the room, his face red with anger.

"I'm guessing that didn't go so well?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he snapped.

"What happened?"

"Nothing important. Mom was shocked at first but then she cooled down and said congrats and that she wants us over for dinner on the weekend."

"That's not bad," Cody consoled. "I'm sure dinner will be-"

"Horrible," Squib finished for her. "Dad's going to be there. He's the one who I finished the phone conversation with just now. He thinks I acted irresponsible by eloping. Something about jeopardizing my career. Nothing new; just Dad being Dad."

Cody put a hand on Squib's shoulder. "It'll be fine. I'm here with you," she said softly.

He smiled at her. Somehow, she always knew how to make him feel better. He was just leaning in to kiss her when the phone started ringing. Groaning, he went to answer it.

"Squib here," he said.

"I can't believe you! Eloping! And Cody? When did she get there?"

He groaned again at hearing his friend's voice.

Now that the questions had started, he wondered how long it would be until they were being asked all around or if he would survive it . . .


	4. Chapter 4

The following weekend was one that was spent catching up, relaxing, and enjoying the sun.

After a hearty breakfast, Cody and Squib proceeded towards the backyard, complete with a swimming pool, deck and loungers. Today was their day, not their friends and families and definitely not the press'. Besides, tomorrow was the day that they would meet the Furlongs, and judging by that last phone call, they would need to be well rested for that.

"So, what exactly were you up to in France?" Squib asked her.

Cody got comfortable in her lounger before launching into her story.

"At first, it was just a visit to my mother. Then Mom got sick so I extended my visit and suddenly all these doors opened up. My mother's best friend was the editor-in-chief of the local paper and she offered me to join it. Mom was still sick so I decided to do it until I had to leave. But then…it was all just too good to let go. So I stayed there."

"Oh come on, there has to be more. _"It was just too good to let go"_?I don't think so." For effect, he even shook his head.

"I'm serious!" Cody exclaimed. "It really was too good! Not only was I making it big at the newspaper, but I was also offered a modelling contract."

"Yeah, I heard about that…weren't you dating the guy who offered it to you?"

"_No_." Cody rolled her eyes. "I was doing an article on modelling and we met a few times over dinner and stuff so I that I could do some research. He had just broken up with some top model while I was doing my research so people assumed I was somehow involved." She sighed. "Anyways, next thing I know, we are labelled as the hottest new thing."

"Wait," Squib interrupted. "Didn't they notice that you only went on a few dates with him? …or were there more?"

Cody smiled. "Don't worry Squib, he and I never dated. But we did continue to meet up because he was interested in signing me up for his agency. He actually sent me flowers at work and hired me a driver so that I would agree. That was all the paparazzi needed. In the end, I agreed. I did a few shows here and there _and_ this high-end boutique called '_Jolie_' made me their spokes-model." By now, Cody had a dreamy look on her face. Obviously she had enjoyed her time in Paris.

"Squib to Cody." Squib tapped the side of her head. "Come back to Canada. I still have a few questions."

Out of her daze, Cody looked at him questioningly.

"How did you convince the media that you weren't that guy's girlfriend?" Squib asked her.

"Well, it was hard at first. People thought that the only reason he even signed me up was because of my status as his girlfriend. And his name was Phillip, by the way. He was a good guy, but we weren't each others type."

"So how did you convince-"

"I'm getting there," Cody snapped. "There was this guy at work, at the paper, and he'd asked me out a few times. I finally said yes and made sure that we were seen together in public. Easy breezy."

"Cody Myers, using innocent men to get the media off her back? I am shocked."

She waved his comment away. "Oh, shut up. I'm sure you've done it too."

"No I haven't."

"Well," she bristled. "You will, eventually. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I doubt it."

Silence…

"So, was that the end of your dating experience in Paris?"

"Nope." Cody's eyes got dreamy again.

"Details?"

Cody gave him a weird look. "You've been hanging out with Aden, haven't you?"

"So? C'mon City Girl, share."

"And why are you so interested?" Cody asked slyly.

"Well, considering how I'm your husband, I think I have a right to know about your past relationships. Just to see how they went so that I can make some predictions about this one."

"Uhh…Yeah, good luck with that. And no, you don't have the right just because you are my..._husband_." the word felt so odd, she paused to get over it. "But I'll tell you anyway.

"The modelling thing was going really well but my agent told me that I should try to make myself more famous and the only way to do that was to hook up with someone. And that is how I met Jacque. He was a friend of one of the designers that I was modelling for. We met at a show and hit it off immediately. We took things slowly at first but then we were in love and next thing I knew, we were engaged."

"No way!" Squib was obviously shocked. "You were engaged? How did I not hear about this?"

"Well, not many people did. My mom knew, his family knew and just a few of our close friends too. We knew it was too soon, we had only been dating a few months, but it felt right…"

"Let me guess, that's when things went downhill?" Squib asked.

"No, it was still pretty good after that. Then my agent butt in again and told me not to get too serious with Jacque otherwise my career as a model could be affected and all that."

"So that's when things started going bad?"

"_No_. Why do you keep asking if things went bad? We had our fights but that's a normal part of any relationship. We actually got really serious after that. He asked me to move in with him."

"Things still went well after that?" Squib asked incredulously.

"SQIUB! If you must know, the only reason he and I even broke up was because of my dad's heart attack. I told Jacque I was going to Canada and that I was probably going to stay here for a while and he didn't want me to. But I told him that family was more important to me than any relationship and he just didn't understand that. That is why we went our separate ways."

"Ohh."

"Yes, _ohh_."

Silence…

"What about you?" Cody asked. "Any special ladies in your life?"

Suddenly Squib was smirking. "Honey, there's not enough time to tell about them all."

Cody snorted. "I'm sure."

"But forget about that. Trust me when I say they weren't important," Squib said, suddenly serious. "What's important is how we're going to face my parents tomorrow."

"Aww Squib. I thought today was our day off. No worrying about our friends or our parent…s…Oh my God," Cody whispered.

"What? _What_?"

"I was so caught up in my dad finding out, I didn't even think about how my Mom would take the news. I have to call her!" Cody exclaimed as she made her way into the house.

"Wait, what about dealing with my parents?" Squib called to her.

"We'll improvise!" Cody called back.

Squib could only shake his head. Cody always overreacted but he knew she'd come through for him tomorrow. Right now, he'd relax.

"And for the record," he whispered, "You were right. There was no one special. It's always been you."

Of course she didn't hear him but he had to say it. If not to her, then to the surroundings. And hopefully it would somehow get to her too.


End file.
